Minecraft: from a different view
by Felix Codash
Summary: Hey guys! Welcome back to my first story about Minecraft. I haven't played it very much. Read, Review, favorite and follow. Thanks for you for reading my story's.
1. Chapter 1

**[HEY GUYS! Welcome to my first story about Minecraft. I haven't played it very much. Read and enjoy.]**

I got sick last week and Marshal got me a game to play. It was minecraft. I placed two fingers on the corner of my forehead and pointed at him. He nodded and teleported away. I placed it in my Xbox 360 and started the game.

Hours later

"F$#*! I really hate the creeper. I worked on that for the past hour." I said throwing the controller across the room. A knock came from my door. A bald man with a black beard is smiling at me.

"Hello. I've watched you played minecraft. And if you're wondering, I'm notch the creator of the game." notch said grabbing my shoulder and everything went black. I woke up on the ground with my backpack beside me.

I groaned and got up. I looked around to see everything is block looking. I sighed and grabbed my backpack. I tripped and fall face first. I gotten back up and looked at the thing I tripped on. A box with a button. I grabbed it and pressed the button. A flash of silver blinded me. A holographic woman appeared from the box.

"Hello Felix Codash. I'm here to help you for surviving minecraft. My name is Macy." Macy said. I smiled at her and hold out my hand. She shook my hand smiling. "Gather some wood to make a shelter before sun down. I don't like the night." She muttered the last part. I did what she told me to do.

It took of what it seem like thirty minutes to get the wood. "If you're think hard enough, you can make your inventory appear." Macy said. I did and it worked. I made planks for the shelter. I sighed and got to work. I made a simple house for two. One for me and one for a guest. Macy can disappear to her box.

It's not from far my house when I heard a scream. I teleported in the shadows where I heard the screaming. A zombie was chasing a girl with a coat and no pants. I chuckled at the sight. I took out my shotgun, put it together quickly, teleported in front of the zombie and shot the head off. It when in smoke and glowing orbs was there. The orbs went in my body and a bar in my vision appeared.

I turned around and hold out my hand for her. She took it and cried into my shoulder for God who knows. It stopped when I heard her snoring. I smiled, placed my left arm under her legs and carried her bridal-style to my house. I placed her on the guest room and put the cover on her. I smiled as I closed the door and went to my bed.

 **[Uh… yeah… minecraft story… hope you like this chapter. Anyway as usual, review, favorite and follow. Thanks]**


	2. Chapter 2

[Hey guys! Welcome Back to another chapter of minecraft: from a different view! To tillybananalover: Thanks. I think so too.]

I woke up seeing the girl on my chest. I rubbed her back making her wake up. She flutter her eyelashes open and looked into my golden and Platinum eyes. She blushed as she got off me and sat on the bed frame.

I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked away blushing. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded still blushing. "My name is Felix. What's yours?" I asked again.

"Janette." Janette said quietly. I sat down beside her. She hastily got up and went to the living room. I sighed, teleported to the kitchen and made breakfast. I made eggs and bacon. I walked to Janette and gave her a plate. She quietly thanked me.

Janette screamed and pointed at my cat. 'Forget creepers don't like cats.' I thought shooing the cat away. She hugged my right arm tightly. I smiled and put an arm around her making her blush. She rested her head on my shoulder. I knock was on the door. She let go of me. I went to the door and see who it is.

A woman with black hair, white eyes, blue shirt, darker blue jeans and black shoes. She smiled at me and tried to punch me. I side step and she went past me. I grabbed her shirt and kneed her in the back. I heard her spine break. She disappear into smoke and glowing orbs. The orbs went in my body and the bar in my vision raised.

Janette stared at me in awe. I gave her a soft smile. In return, a blush. A arrow impaled my right thigh and I fell to my knees. I turned my head to see where it came from. A girl with a bow, a strange beanie, gray tank top, gray skirt and gray shoes. I removed the arrow from my thigh and teleported behind the girl. I heard her say, "I-I killed him. I didn't mean to. I gotta go." She turned and ran into me. She fell down and shut her eyes waiting for me to kill her. Insteed, I grabbed her arm and lifted her up on her feet.

She stared at me. I smiled and made a hand suggest to my house. She nodded and went in the house. I went back inside and quickly looked around. I didn't see anyone and closed the door. "Thank you for having mercy on me." The girl said.

"It's okay. By the way, what's your name? My name's Felix." I asked her.

"Kelly." Kelly said. I smiled and gave her my untouched plate. She quietly thanked me. I nodded.

[Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make longer one in the future. As usual, review, favorite and follow. To those that like my stories, go to my profile and read my other stories.]


	3. Authors notes

Hey guys! Uh... yeah... Anyway to those that gives me criticism reviews, thanks to you. I learned from you Nordic nonsense. Go to her profile. (Man she's annoying) so yeah... I haven't read her story's... (Queenie, no offense) I like to thank Theneo for helping me. Go to His or her profile... (I don't theneo gender) thanks to those that read all of my story's. Give me suggestions by pm or in the review. HAHARIDDEK, you are a waste of matter. Go to her profile. (HAHARIDDEK, kys. You are such a pain in the ass.) If you're just gonna give me bad reviews, my great grandmother died 9/8/16. My family died 9/8/15. Most of you going to think I'm trolling you or lying. I'm not. I write to pass time and waste my life for god damn sake. Everything thing you can think of is a possible future.


End file.
